Medusa
by GabZ
Summary: La cena de Noche Buena, dos personas sentadas frente a la mesa, dos seres que se conocen, que se aman... “Pero jamás te he visto”. Shounen–ai.


**Medusa**

_Advertencia – Shounen-ai (Amor entre chicos) _

Fiel amante de _Petshop of Horrors_ (y más aún del Conde D) inspirado en ello, y en uno de sus volúmenes. Feliz Navidad, y que cenen delicioso en Noche Buena, como los personajes en esta historia.

Y para aquellos que me han pedido que no me vuelva a presentar por aquí (Fanfiction. Net) lamento avisarles que eso no pasará, no en esta vida, continuaré aquí, hasta que el escribir deje de ser tan divertido, entretenido y des-estresante para mí.

Que tengan una muy Feliz Navidad, y un hermoso, próspero año nuevo, aunque no me es tan especial la fecha, excepto porque hay deliciosa comida muajaja... ¡BUEN PROVECHO!

**Petición: En caso de que usted, lector, encuentre ofensivo el contenido de esta historia, Hágamelo saber, y cambiaré su Rating; así como tomaré acciones correctivas. Gracias por su comprensión. **

**Capítulo Único  
**

Boris, un chico sencillo, con una vida sencilla, su vida sólo constaba de dos sencillas cosas: trabajar, y llegar a casa con su más amada y hermosa posesión.

Un hermoso pelirrojo, de ojos con un color desconocido para él, debido a las vendas que siempre los cubrían. Porque el chico tenía una horrible maldición, sus ojos, esos que moría por conocer, no debían ser descubiertos jamás, no deberían ser conocidos, y él no debía conocer nada.

Todo lo que viera y le regresara la mirada, se convertía sin excepción en piedra, la perfección siempre encontraba sus formas de fallar, pero las fallas cuando amas a alguien, no eran obstáculo, y para ambos nunca fue un impedimento de sentirse y apreciarse.

Muchos no consideraban al pelirrojo como un humano ordinario, los que conocían su secreto, lo llaman monstruo, o animal. El chico podía escuchar los gritos y amenazas a su alrededor, pero ese corazón humano y cálido que tenía, jamás temió a las agresiones, porque aferrada a su mano, siempre estaba su amado Boris, guiándolo por ese mundo que él sabía, jamás conocería.

Las personas no pueden vivir mucho tiempo sabiendo que alguien podía dañarlos en cualquier momento, el humano teme a lo que no entiende ni controla, y muy pronto, los habitantes del mismo departamento se encontraban haciendo llamas telefónicas, policías, bomberos, ejército, control de animales, no sabían a quien llamar para reportar la amenaza que vivía en el último piso.

Ese mismo pelirrojo que Boris protegía, ese mismo pelirrojo, de quien nadie se interesaba en conocer el nombre, una posible amenaza para la humanidad, un ser que no debía vivir entre ellos, y mucho menos, con un joven adolescente que vivía solo... todos temían que en cualquier momento el monstruo acabara con el chico, sabían que si él gritaba nadie lo escucharía a tiempo.

Boris lo sabía... los había escuchado, ellos vendrían por su amado, para arrancarlo de sus manos, llevárselo a donde ni él ni nadie más podría volverlo a ver, y no podía permitirlo sin antes hacerlo feliz, no podría vivir sin ver esas iluminadas sonrisas por la mañana o esas gentiles caricias por la noche.

Noche Buena, todos celebrando, y ellos, en silencio sepulcral, el pelirrojo con la mirada baja, el rostro inclinado hacía el piso y su venda cubriéndolo, toda la humanidad celebraba y ambos sufrían al saber que no tendrían mucho tiempo para continuar siendo felices.

El hermoso pelilavanda sonrió, y se levantó para comenzar a sacar de la cocina, todos aquellos platos con deliciosos bocadillos que había preparado para esa noche especial. Lo favorito de su amado, lo que ambos pudiesen disfrutar, siendo esta la última comida.

Después de la cena, la chimenea alumbraba el comedor, las luces apagadas y dos personas sentadas frente al cálido fuego, las manos temblorosas de Boris viajan hacía el rostro de su amado, acaricia, como todas las noches sus rojos brillantes cabellos, y sus manos continúan hasta llegar al nudo de las vendas tras el rostro.

Su amado se tensa, sintiéndolo liberar sus ojos de la prenda con la que había aprendido a vivir, tomó la mano de Boris, y lo detuvo, sin saber que planeaba su amado, pero negándose a poner en peligro su vida.

Palabras dulces se escuchan ser susurradas por el oscuro comedor, palabras seguras, de un pelilavanda que no lo perdería, sin antes conocer esos ojos que siempre veía entre sus sueños, sin conocer el color, o su forma...

Su pelirrojo se niega, aprieta sus ojos cuando la venda cae al piso, y continua negándose, quiere levantarse pero unos brazos se lo impiden, un abrazo, junto con más susurros, y al final súplicas.

Repite que abra los ojos, que no puede vivir ni un momento más sin conocerlos, que los ama, que lo ama a él, y que siempre lo hará, pase lo que pase, pero su amado continúa negándose, sin embargo, en su interior también comienza a nacer una necesidad…

Necesidad de conocer a Boris, conocer su cara, su cabello, sus ojos, su ser, verlo, y saber en realidad como es, después de toda una vida de amarlo sin siquiera haberlo visto.

Muerde su labio inferior con nerviosismo, quiere cumplirle el deseo a su amado, y cede... lentamente, sus párpados, esos que no sabe utilizar bien, comienzan a temblar.

Una sonrisa surca los labios de su amado protector, acomodándose en la alfombra del departamento, para vivir el momento que tanto había deseado vivir. Muy pronto, un hermoso color cerúleo comienza a hacerse visible, y los ve... ojos azules, como el cielo, como el mar.

Le susurra que son mucho más hermosos de lo que alguna vez imaginó, le sonríe, y extiende sus brazos, acariciando las mejillas, sin perder detalle de esa mirada que lo mira con emoción, pero con temor, continua susurrando palabras, calmando a su hermoso pelirrojo, diciéndole lo feliz que es al tenerlo con él.

Y después, todo movimiento y sonido cesa, todo se vuelve oscuro, de ojos azules brotan tristes lágrimas, al conocer por primera vez al amor de su vida, pero al mismo tiempo, ver su luz apagarse. Un par de ojos lavandas le regresaron la mirada por unos momentos, antes de volverse opacos y finalmente grisáceos.

Y llora suavemente, sin darse cuenta del pequeño espejo en las manos de su amado. Cuando se da cuenta, sonríe, entendiendo lo que él, Boris tenía en mente cuando le pidió abrir sus ojos.

Entregándose completamente al amor que sentía por el hombre, tomó el espejo. Se lanzó a los brazos de la piedra con forma de humano, sus cuerpos amoldando a la perfección. También sonrió, como el chico que una vez tuvo cabellos lavandas.

Lentamente fue levantando el espejo, viendo en su reflejo su propio cuerpo y el de su amado, continuó subiendo, sus hombros, su cuello, su barbilla, la mitad de su rostro… y finalmente, conoció sus propios ojos azules, en los cuales, al igual que como vio con los lavandas, el brillo en cuestión de segundos había desaparecido.

La puerta fue abierta estrepitosamente, hombres con armas, trajes protectores y muchas cosas más entre las manos, entraron en el departamento, en búsqueda del animal que les habían avisado, habitaba ahí. No sabían que encontrarían, pero lo que encontraron era lo último que esperaban.

En el comedor, frente la chimenea, una extraña estatua de dos chicos abrazándose, el fuego los alumbraba, dándoles una sombría sensación, en la que parecía que en cualquier momento se moverían.

Pero eso no pasó, los dos chicos estaban en un lugar donde nadie podría separarlos, inclusive físicamente, para apartarlos habría que destruirlos, y así quedarían el uno con el otro, uno en los brazos del otro, viéndose a los ojos, y analizándose completamente, sin maldiciones que lo evitara.

**– FIN – **


End file.
